One of the Wonders
by Aconit
Summary: [Traduction de la fic de versaphile] Aucun mortel n'a survécu à leur toucher. Arthur sait que s'il demande à Merlin comment il a survécu face au Dorocha, il va lui faire ce sourire qui n'atteint pas ses yeux. Scène manquante de 'L'heure la plus sombre' (final de la saison 4), du point de vue d'Arthur.


**Auteur** : versaphile (sur ao3 : /works/703105)

 **Rating** : T

 **Résumé** : _Aucun mortel n'a survécu à leur toucher._ Arthur sait que s'il demande à Merlin comment il a survécu face au Dorocha, il va lui faire ce sourire qui n'atteint pas ses yeux. Scène manquante de _L'heure la plus sombre (final de la saison 4)_ , du point de vue d'Arthur.

 **Genre :** Romance/Frienship

 **NdT** : ma deuxième traduction de versaphile, parce que cette auteur est vraiment géniale et que ses Merthur sont fantastiques ! N'hésitez pas à faire un tour sur ao3, pour voir ce qu'elle fait ;) C'est juste un OS, mais une fic à chapitre de cette auteur devrait arriver bientôt. En attendant, enjoy !

* * *

 **One of the Wonders**

 **.**

Ce n'est que bien plus tard, après le long voyage de retour, après que le bûcher cérémoniel se soit dissout en cendres, après que son père lui ait pardonné sa fugue bouleversée, après que les pertes subites dans les villages suite aux Dorochas ait été quantifiées et que la panique ait reflué (pour l'instant) du château et du pays, qu'Arthur se permet de penser aux mots de Gaius.

 _Aucun mortel n'a jamais survécu à leur contact._

Il sait, il _sait_ que s'il pose directement la question à Merlin, il va lui faire ce sourire effronté qui n'atteint pas ses yeux et qu'il dira qu'il a simplement été chanceux, ou bien qu'il n'a été qu'effleuré par le Dorocha – même si Arthur était à un mètre de lui, le regard posé sur lui, quand il s'est jeté dans les bras du Dorocha. Même si quand Arthur ferme les yeux, il voit encore tomber le corps de Merlin… _mourir_ Merlin juste devant lui, _mourir_ , et Arthur connaît trop la mort pour s'être trompé en voyant le corps mou comme une poupée de chiffon. En voyant le cadavre de Merlin s'écraser contre le mur et s'écrouler au sol, Arthur savait qu'il était _parti_.

Sa respiration était coupée. Tout était suspendu tandis que les chevaliers se ruaient dans la pièce – des _secondes_ trop tard, il voulut les détester pour ces quelques secondes –, se précipitaient vers le corps de Merlin et le retournaient (Merlin était parti, il était parti, comment pouvait-il être _parti_ ). Lancelot dit qu'il était _froid comme de la glace_ et Gwaine se détourna et Arthur respirait si fort en sachant que Merlin ne pouvait plus respirer, ne respirerait plus jamais et ne sourirait plus, ne se moquerait plus de lui ou ne le supplierait plus. Et le silence pesait, sans que personne n'osât bouger ou parler ; la nuit était enfin vide de hurlements, comme si le Dorocha avait été temporairement apaisé par le sacrifice. Arthur ressentait un soulagement soudain à l'idée que tout allait bientôt se terminer pour lui aussi, pour qu'il sauve son peuple, et qu'il n'allait pas avoir à vivre avec la douleur qui le submergeait comme une inondation nivale.

Et puis Merlin _inspira_.

C'était un son dur, superficiel et battant, mais il résonna dans la pièce comme un coup de fouet, en choquant tout le monde ; Arthur était soudainement sur les genoux, les mains sur les épaules de Merlin, sur son corps. Il sentait le pouls mince et faible, il voyait les volutes de souffle glacé s'exhaler de sa bouche et de son nez comme de la fumée. Ses yeux luisaient sous une fine pellicule de glace et Arthur hésita. Il se souvenait des corps gelés dans la neige, de leurs doigts cassants et de leurs yeux doux – les yeux étaient toujours ce qui tombait en premier d'un corps. Il prit le risque et les couvrit de ses mains jusqu'à ce que de l'eau dégouline sous elles comme des larmes. Quand il retira ses mains, la glace était partie et lentement, lentement, Merlin _cilla_.

— Par tous les saints, dit Gwaine.

Il sortit de son état de choc.

— Nous devons le sortir de là. Le réchauffer.

Gwaine et Lancelot prirent les choses en main, Lancelot avec la torche et Gwaine en criant des ordres comme s'il était de naissance noble, après tout, et ils soulevèrent Merlin avec précaution dans les bras de Perceval, parce que même ses cheveux étaient cassants et un morceau gelé s'était brisé comme une brindille entre les doigts d'Elyan. Ils avaient tous regardé, horrifié, la petite mèche de cheveux sombre.

La nuit était froide, mais l'air libre semblait plus sûr que les ruines, et plus chaud, comme si la pierre avait emprisonné la froideur et l'y avait concentrée. Quand ils atteignirent le feu, le lustre de la glace avait fondu et Merlin était mouillé comme s'il s'était roulé dans la rosée du matin. Ses cheveux étaient collés à son front et de nouveau souples, et ses yeux étaient fermés. Il respirait comme s'il ne pouvait pas gonfler correctement ses poumons et son torse bougeait à peine.

Ils ravivèrent le feu. Elyan prit les choses en main et alla chercher plus de bois, effrayé et honteux, la mèche de cheveux de Merlin encore dans les doigts. Ils enveloppèrent Merlin dans tout ce qu'ils purent et l'allongèrent près du feu, en le levant et le tournant de temps en temps pour qu'il puisse se réchauffer également, comme s'il était un sanglier sur un rôtissoire. Il fallut une heure avant qu'il ne commence à trembler, l'une des heures les plus longues de la vie d'Arthur, qui attendait sur le fil du rasoir pour voir de quel côté allait tomber la vie de Merlin. Qu'il tremble voulait dire qu'il était vivant, et la vue de Merlin, blanc comme la neige et secoué de tremblements devant le feu, ôta le linceul qui recouvrait son cœur.

Les yeux de Merlin ne s'ouvrirent qu'une heure plus tard. Arthur en subit toutes les secondes, incapable de détourner le regard comme s'il était la seule chose qui retenait Merlin avec eux. Comme si la simple force de volonté d'Arthur pouvait assurer la survie de Merlin et le soustraire à la mort glacée des Dorochas. Il avait cette impression car c'était la seule explication au fait que des dizaines, voire des centaines de personnes étaient mortes dans la terreur tandis que Merlin vivait. Son esprit se souvint soudainement de la peste causée par les réserves d'eau, de la guérison miraculeuse du père de Gwen, et Arthur évita cette pensée, l'idée que 'Merlin' et 'magie' puissent être dits d'un seul souffle.

Sauf que Merlin l'avait avoué, à ce moment-là, n'était-il pas ? Sauf que ç'avait été une bravade, une tentative stupide et folle de protéger Gwen et de la sauver de l'exécution, parce que… parce que Merlin l'aimait ? Parce qu'ils étaient amis ? Et Arthur avait dit à toute la cour et à son père que c'était _évident_ que Merlin n'était pas un sorcier, qu'il était trop _stupide_ pour être un _sorcier_. Mais Merlin n'était pas stupide, pas même à l'époque. Courageux, téméraire et parfois idiot, mais pas stupide.

Mais Merlin avait ouvert les yeux, et Arthur avait repoussé loin cette pensée, l'avait enfouie profondément là où il n'avait pas à y prêter attention. La lumière du feu fit étinceler les yeux de Merlin, sous ses cils, d'abord vide et flous. La confusion y fit son chemin, accompagnée d'un froncement du front de Merlin. Et son premier mot, à peine plus que de l'air s'échappant de ses lèvres, fut le nom d'Arthur.

— N'essaie pas de parler, lui dit Arthur.

Il fut choqué de voir la souffrance contenue dans sa propre voix. Il déglutit en se forçant à se calmer.

— Nous pensions que tu étais mort.

— J'ai… essaya Merlin.

— Chut, je sais. Nous t'avons réchauffé du mieux que nous pouvions. N'essaie pas de bouger. Tu veux un peu d'eau ?

Merlin émit un bruit d'acquiescement, et Arthur prit sa gourde pour déverser un ruisselet d'eau entre les lèvres exsangues de Merlin. Merlin toussa et Arthur pouvait sentir les yeux inquiets des autres, dans son dos. Il voulait leur dire de s'en aller.

— Doucement, dit-il à la place.

Il attendit jusqu'à ce que Merlin puisse prendre à nouveau une gorgée.

— Encore ?

Merlin secoua la tête et ferma les yeux. Arthur pensait qu'il s'était endormi, mais Merlin le rappela, et ne cessa de s'agiter que lorsqu'Arthur posa une main sur sa joue. Il était encore froid, mais la glaceur de la mort était partie. Merlin se tourna contre sa main, gémissant légèrement pour exprimer son besoin, et Arthur le caressa de l'autre main pour le calmer.

— Repose-toi, maintenant, dit Arthur avec calme en regardant les yeux entrouverts de Merlin. Dors. Tu es en sécurité maintenant. Nous bougerons au matin.

Les yeux de Merlin se fermèrent, et il sombra à nouveau dans un sommeil peu profond. Si Arthur brisait le contact entre eux, Merlin recommençait à s'agiter, alors Arthur finit par libérer un bras de son cocon de couvertures et de le tenir dans son sommeil, le dos contre la pierre dure.

Au matin, la réalité de la quête qui les attendaient le frappa comme un coup à l'estomac. Merlin était tout juste vivant, et tout ce à quoi Arthur pouvait penser était de le ramener à Camelot, à la sécurité chaude et familière des appartements de Gaius. Il fallut que Leon le ramène à la raison, lui rappelle que les gens comptaient sur lui, qu'il avait encore un sacrifice à faire. Mais à présent que Merlin était vivant, Arthur n'accueillait plus cette pensée avec sérénité. Son cœur se rebellait devant cette injustice, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il faisait confiance à Lancelot pour mettre Merlin à l'abri, et il laissa le devoir le guider.

Mais le devoir n'était pas suffisant. C'était comme si Merlin avait pris le cœur d'Arthur avec lui, l'avait accroché à sa selle et et suppliait Arthur de le laisser rester à chaque respiration. Arthur continua d'avancer, mais il était vide à l'intérieur et tout ce qui avait de l'importance était loin de lui. Il aurait pensé que c'était mieux comme ça, que c'était un soulagement de perdre la vie, mais tout ce qu'il voulait était avoir Merlin à ses côtés, comme toujours, constant et insupportable et _à lui_. Arthur ne pouvait plus sourire sans lui.

Et puis Merlin revint, en pleine forme et chaleureux, et Arthur _sourit_. Sourit comme s'il n'allait jamais pouvoir s'arrêter, et il se fichait de savoir comment s'était possible, se fichait du miracle ou de la magie qu'avait trouvé Lancelot pour le guérir. Il avait à nouveau Merlin avec lui, et c'était tout ce qui importait. C'était tout.

Ce ne fut que lorsque Merlin fut de retour à sa place que le monde d'Arthur s'élargit à nouveau. Il vit Elyan essayer de s'excuser en dépit des protestations de Merlin, qui disait qu'il allait bien et qu'il n'y avait rien à pardonner. Il vit Gwaine, pâle de soulagement, puis avec un large sourire tandis qu'il enlaçait Merlin de toutes ses forces. Il vit la joie silencieuse de Percival et la tape vigoureuse qu'il donna dans le dos de Merlin, comme pour se prouver à lui-même que Merlin allait bien. Et il vit Lancelot regarder Merlin avec émerveillement et détermination, et Arthur se demanda à nouveau ce qui s'était produit pour causer une telle transformation.

Il ne posa pas la question, car si la vérité était mauvaise, il ne voulait pas la connaître. Il voulait mourir le cœur empli d'amour, en sachant que Merlin serait sain et sauf grâce à son sacrifice, que les autres prendraient soin de lui. Il savait que Lancelot le ferait, que Gwaine le ferait. Que Gaius et Gwen feraient ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour lui. Arthur ne le laisserait pas seul.

Sauf que rien ne se passa comme prévu, au final. Et maintenant les pensées qu'il a refoulées, l'invraisemblance de la survie de Merlin, l'assurance solennelle de Gaius : tout arrive en même temps dans sa tête, maintenant que les distractions ont reflué, maintenant qu'il est seul avec ses pensées et que le feu brûle, haut et fort, dans l'âtre.

 _Je me place à votre merci,_ avait dit Merlin, prêt à mourir.

 _Merlin est une merveille_ , avait dit Arthur, et il l'avait tiré hors de la pièce.

Arthur sait, il _sait,_ que s'il se permet d'y penser, toutes les évidences s'agenceront devant lui. Toutes les disparitions, le savoir déraisonnable, les inconsistances de sa vie se dissoudraient dans la vérité. Mais il n'est pas encore roi, et les lois de son père tiennent toujours, même si son père peine à se lever de son fauteuil et qu'il ne voit presque plus le monde autour de lui. Comme si son père avait jamais vu le monde tel qu'il l'était, à travers le voile de deuil et de colère que sa mère avait laissé derrière elle. Arthur ne perpétuera pas les injustices de son père. Il le sait, quand il pense au roi qu'il sera.

Son père n'est plus de ce monde. Chaque mois, sa force diminue. Arthur peut-il être patient, attendre le moment d'être juste, d'attendre jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit pas plus une trahison de se permettre d'accepter la vérité ? D'accepter qu'il aime, et qu'il est aimé, et qu'il s'agit d'un amour que son père n'acceptera jamais ? Arthur peut-il tout contenir dans son cœur et s'assurer qu'il ne se déchire pas sous la pression ?

Il jette un regard vers son lit, où Merlin est endormi. Il s'y est écroulé en attendant qu'Arthur finisse ses devoirs sur son bureau. Un serviteur dans le lit du prince régent – c'est parfaitement inapproprié. Il n'y a rien concernant Merlin qui n'est pas un scandale, mais il a été à Arthur depuis si longtemps ; si seulement Arthur tendait la main et le prenait, lui et tout ce qu'il offre. C'est une ironie sans fin de penser que Merlin est un présent de son père, le seul présent qu'Arthur chérit par dessus tout, et le seul que son père maudira très certainement depuis sa tombe.

Qu'il les maudisse depuis son fauteuil, qu'il les maudisse depuis sa folie.

Arthur se lève de son bureau. Il sait qu'il n'y aura jamais de meilleur moment. Il n'y aura jamais de moment où la vérité n'apportera pas son lot de complications. Et il sait, de tout son cœur, qu'il ne peut plus être patient. Camelot est un endroit dangereux pour un sorcier, surtout pour un sorcier qui aime son pince et ferait tout pour le protéger. Et son prince ne perdra pas son sorcier avant de l'avoir pleinement trouvé et gardé.

Arthur s'avance jusqu'au lit et pose la main sur la joue de Merlin. Elle est chaude de vie, douce de sommeil. Merlin se tend vers le toucher, à la recherche de plus. Et Arthur se penche vers lui et le réveille d'un baiser.


End file.
